


Sticky Situation: Mixed Emotions

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [6]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: For Bleez, the line between blood lust and plain lust is rather blurred. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on May 13th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Bleez(DCU)
Series: A Sticky Situation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 1





	Sticky Situation: Mixed Emotions

**Mixed Emotions(Bleez)**

* * *

Bleez had the tables turned on her in the worst way. The raw power which Spider-Man showed when he propelled her into a wall ramped up the excitement Bleez was feeling. It was emotions which she was not used to feeling. She eyed him hungrily.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Spider-Man asked.

For a brief second, Spider-Man braced himself to get his head taken off. However, Bleez jumped up and pushed Spider-Man back. She grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled onto his mask, and when she did not succeed, Bleez just aggressively kissed Spider-Man through the mask. Bleez's hands gotten very grabby, and Spider-Man wrapped his hands around her hips. He thought about pushing her off because something was affecting Bleez's mood. Yet, her delicious ass felt amazing whilst pressed in Spider-Man's hands as he kneaded and squeezed her tight ass.

"Bleez, I don't understand, are you okay?"

Bleez slowly pulled Spider-Man's pants down. The throbbing cock pushed into the palm of Bleez's hand as she wrapped her fingers around it and worked him, very casually. His prick throbbed as she played with the length, very gingerly stroking it up and down.

"I'm more than fine," Bleez said. "And you're going to be too."

Bleez showed she was not all rage by dropping to her knees and taking the immense length of Spider-Man down her throat. Her lips engulfed him and she sucked him hard. Those balls struck her chin. Bleez leaned in and took a little bit more of Spider-Man inside. She sucked him harder, louder, and more vigorously. Spider-Man was not sure how much experience she had working with a pole.

Spider-Man never thought he would get a blowjob from a woman covered in blood. But, it was happening. Bleez bottomed out and took his cock all the way back into her throat. Bleez leaned in and sucked and slurped the web slinger, going a little bit deeper down onto her. Spider-Man hugged Bleez's head and pushed all the way down her throat. Bleez made a happy sound the faster Spider-Man buried all the way down her throat.

"Mmmph!"

Bleez switched position and sucked on Spider-Man's swollen balls. She licked and worshipped the hero all the way down until Spider-Man grabbed the top of Bleez's head and pushed his prick all the way down her throat. Bleez pushed her face down as Spider-Man face-fucked her hard to the edge. Spider-Man groaned and worked a little bit faster. His hips moved faster and faster.

"I'm going to lose it," Spider-Man said. "Oh, keep working that pole."

Bleez ensured Spider-Man grasped the back of her head. The harder her throat got fucked, the better it felt. Spider-Man rammed deep inside into Bleez's throat and gagged her on it. Spider-Man picked up, a little bit faster, and drove his balls down onto her chin. Those full balls struck her chin the deeper he plunged into her.

"Mmmph! Mmmmm!"

Spider-Man bottomed deeper into Bleez. The web slinger grabbed Bleez and vigorously face-fucked her until finally Spider-Man busted a nut inside of her mouth.

The burst of cum fired deep into Bleez's tight throat. She pressed down onto Spider-Man's crotch and kept sucking all the way down. Spider-Man dumped his cum all the way down her throat.

Bleez released Spider-Man from her mouth and the gusher of cum splashed all over her face. The cum dripped down Bleez's face and dribbled all the way down her chest. Bleez slowly rubbed the cum into her chest which intermingled with the blood.

"You better take me or else," Bleez said.

Spider-Man shoved Bleez back into the wall. The moment the web slinger spread Bleez's legs, she just groaned in pleasure. The very second Spider-Man started to grind against her, Bleez's insides just dripped with pleasure. Spider-Man edged into her and slowly, but surely slid his prick into her tight body. Bleez wrapped her legs around Spider-Man and sunk her nails down into the web slinger's back.

"Or else what?"

Spider-Man milked Bleez's breasts and pushed back into her. Bleez felt a bit of rage that he was not fucking her harder and teased her. The fact Spider-Man was getting her angry, just made her cum hard. The insides tightened around Spider-Man's hard cock and pushed all the way inside of her.

The handsome hero had the blood-thirsty woman right where he wanted her. Spider-Man teased her.

"Does the big bad Bleez like getting her nipples played with? Do you like being touched? Mmm, do you like when I do this to do, huh?"

Bleez pushed her breast into the palm of Spider-Man's hands. Spider-Man grabbed them and milked them hard with each thrust driving into her. The screams echoed. Bleez felt those big fat balls smash against her hard. The moment Spider-Man edged her, he stopped fucking her. Slowly, but surely, Spider-Man pulled out of Bleez. He ground against Bleez and made her quiver in delight.

"How do you like this?"

Spider-Man knew he was living dangerously by teasing Bleez. Bleez's body quivered and she breathed heavily. Spider-Man ran a hand down her thighs and stroked her. A little bit closer and Spider-Man rubbed his wet cock against her thighs. The web slinger ran his hands down Bleez's curvy ass and slapped it hard to drive her completely wild. Spider-Man leaned in and sucked the back of her neck.

"So easy. What happened to that fire you had earlier?"

"If you don't put that cock back in me, you're going to find out," Bleez breathed.

"Mmm, we'll see," Spider-Man said. "I'm going to drive you to madness."

Oh, Bleez was already there. Spider-Man propped Bleez up and guided himself into her. Her insides felt molten the closer he grabbed. Bleez's head whipped back and she tried to strangle Spider-Man in an attempt to encourage him to fuck her. Spider-Man pinned Bleez's hands behind the back of her head and ground up against her, again and again and again until Spider-Man was almost all the way inside of her.

"Do it!" Bleez demanded of him. "Do it! Fuck me like you mean it!"

"Oh, I always mean it, love," Spider-Man said. "You're smoking when you're pissed off."

Fun was fun, but Spider-Man knew how hard to push Bleez's buttons and when to stop pushing them. Her pussy scorched and hungered for him. The web slinger pinned Bleez's hips down and sank all the way inside of her. Good, hard, and deep until he submerged inside of her body. Bleez tightened her walls around Spider-Man's prick the deeper he pushed into her.

Those hungry walls pushed on Spider-Man. Spider-Man finished teasing Bleez, when she almost flipped. And now, she was being driven insane in a different way. Spider-Man plunged all the way inside of her. The deeper Spider-Man drove into her. The horny woman grabbed him.

Spider-Man slowed down and then sped up again. The faster Spider-Man plowed her, the deeper he worked Bleez. Bleez milked him until the handsome hero. Spider-Man smashed her hard into the stone pillar. It rattled the deeper Spider-Man drove into her.

"Well, you're going to spill another fluid other than blood if you keep this up. A nice change, right?"

Bleez would have to agree. The harder Spider-Man punished her wet pussy, the more she lusted for him. She never felt a feeling other than pure rage, at least as long as she wore the Red Lantern ring. A vice clutched her heart, as the tension rose through her body. Spider-Man rammed all the way into her and rode her a few more thrusts into her.

Closer, Spider-Man worked closer. The stone pillar finally crumbled. Spider-Man pushed Bleez onto the ground. Legs spread, Spider-Man rammed deep inside of her. Spider-Man grabbed Bleez's nipples and milked them so hard. Spider-Man pushed deep into her and rode Bleez to the end. Bleez's insides tightened around Spider-Man's pole and she milked him the deeper Spider-Man rode her.

"You're pretty close," Spider-Man breathed in Bleez's ear. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Mmmm!" Bleez moaned in his ear. "Yes! Keep riding me!"

More fluids other than blood spilled. Spider-Man was right. Bleez felt different. Spider-Man's fingers dragged down Bleez's legs and made her thrash all over the place.

Spider-Man planted deep inside of Bleez and rode her out. The tension in his balls was getting more so, to the point where he could barely hold back. He groaned and released himself deep inside of Bleez. Bleez tightened and released around Spider-Man's prick. The faster he rained down into her, the more she tightened around him. Spider-Man grabbed Bleez and pumped her pussy until she overflowed with cum.

The moment the two collapsed, Bleez was dripping in sweat and juices, along with her man's cum. She basked in the afterglow of this conflicted emotions.

"I won't rip your head off today. Either of them."

Spider-Man just smiled.

"Good to know."

It was not a surprise that Bleez was not one for post-coitus cuddles.  
 **End.**


End file.
